inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kageyama Reiji
Kageyama Reiji (影山零治) or Mister K (ミスターK) (dub: Ray Dark) was the coach for Teikoku, Zeus, Shin Teikoku, Team K and Orpheus (Italy's national team). He was the uncle of Kageyama Hikaru from GO. Appearance At first his hair is in a ponytail, but in season 3 it became blond and loose as a disguise. He is always shown with a black glasses. He has an evil smile which resembles his evil character. Personality After being abandoned by his father after his loss to the Inazuma Eleven, he developed an extreme phobia of losing and thus does anything in his power to win, even going as far as playing dirty.He is really evil and does so many traps in order to win, Fideo was trying to teach him how soccer is really fun and at the end he became a good guy and understood the magnificence of soccer. Plot Season 1 Kageyama is very known for arranging evil acts in secret. He ordered that the Raimon Eleven must not be able to get to the District Match, which they did even though many obstacles waited for Raimon.During this time Kidou wondered if what he was doing was right, until they arrested Kageyama for the evil things he had done. Detective Onigawara said Kageyama's father was Kageyama Tougo, who lost to Endou Daisuke, and after that he began to lose every match he played. His mother also died of an illness. Though he was arrested for a while, he was able to get out and made another team called Zeus . Zeus badly injured Teikoku , making Kidou crave for revenge and this made Kidou join Raimon . During this time, his team Zeus, was able to gain tremendous power because of the Aqua of the Gods, however, in the end his team lost. Season 2 During the Aliea Gakuen Arc, Kageyama made another group called True Teikoku Academy. There both old teammates of Kidou, Genda and Sakuma, used the power of the Aliea Meteorite because of Fudou 's persuasion They battled Raimon but they lost, making Kidou's old teammates come back to their senses. During the time that the ship was sinking, everyone left except for Kidou. Kidou faced Kageyama unleashing his anger at him, but since the ship was sinking, Detective Onigawara had to carry Kidou to the helicopter. Before they left, Kageyama told Kidou that he was the greatest creation he ever made. Kageyama was able to escape. Season 3 During the FFI Arc he had blond hair. From Episode 91 to 93, he was trying to get the representative seat from Orpheus, by creating another team called Team K. He tries to trick Kidou coming back to him during these episodes, saying he can't escape from him because the Kidou he knows is the one he created. To Orpheus' suprise, their new coach is Kageyama. But in Episode 104, Fidio saved Kageya ma from darkness since he trusted him so much, and because he knew about his past. Kageyama actually smiled for the very first time. He told Kidou that he wanted to play fairly this time, with real soccer. This made Kageyama become a good guy. Kageyama was mentioned again in Episode 114, where Detective Onigawara told the team when Endou had asked if the RH program information was downloaded into the pendrive, saying that Kageyama told the police everything he knew about the RH program before his death. Death In Episode 106, He died from a car accident arranged by Garshield Bayhan. Garshield killed Kageyama because of the information he may leak to the police since Kageyama surrendered. Kageyama expected this move from Garshield, which is why he gave a "present" to Rushe before he died. Kidou Yuuto was the one most upset about his death. Game appearance Relationships *Kageyama Hikaru (nephew) *Kageyama Tougo'' (father)'' Trivia *He comes with a new team in all the three seasons. Teikoku and Zeus in the first season, Shin Teikoku in the second season and Team K and Orpheus in the third season. *His last name, Kageyama, literally means shadowing mountain. *His dub last name, 'Dark', may be related to his occupation as an evil-doer and always hiding in the dark. *In Inazuma Eleven GO, his nephew, Kageyama Hikaru, joins Raimon's team but he doesn't have the same personality as him. *All of his teams except for Zeus have the exact same formation. *In the games, he was a member of the original Inazuma Eleven team. Category:Coaches Category:Characters Category:Teikoku Category:Shin Teikoku Category:Zeus Category:Orpheus Category:Antagonist Category:Team K Category:Deceased